


Above All

by Zealkin



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Action, Adventure, Blood, F/M, Gen, Snakes, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zealkin/pseuds/Zealkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was born of a wealthy Arcadian scientist, and sickly mother. She was born underneath the boughs of the wood, she did not remember her father. He was pragmatic, she spiritual. He Arcadian, she a Viera. One similarity bound the two together, their hatred of the bonds fate had over them, And a connection that held steady through the annals of time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When we Fail

We weave our tale out of necessity, we travel this road out of fear of walking into the abyss, we are sky pirates; partners above all.  
X

If there was one thing that sky pirates hated the most, it would have to be fate. Fate allowed no escape into the skies, yes; even the heavens themselves were subject to its grasp, and it would breathe down your neck and force you along its predesignated path it had oh so kindly carved out for you.

You are chained from the beginning and you will be chained until the end.

X

He was born of a wealthy Arcadian scientist, and sickly mother. She was born underneath the boughs of the wood, she did not remember her father. He was pragmatic, she spiritual. He Arcadian, she a Viera. One similarity connected the two, their hatred of the bonds fate had over them. Do not be confused, this is not a love story of a Hume and Viera facing adversity and finally finding one another in the end, this is a story of partnership, and trust above all, not a drawn out cliché. At least, that's the story they like to weave.

Old Valendian Calendar 698~~

The drone of the school master caused a sigh to escape Ffamran's lips, he casually glanced across the classroom at the half-lidded eyes of his peers, and on to the window where the sky sat mocking him. He cast his eyes toward his the professor, he was facing the blackboard, thoroughly engrossed, uncaring whether or not his class was fighting to stay awake or had already succumbed to the temptation of sleep. Sleeping in class was unsightly, and Ffamran would never succumb to such behavior.

He slipped the latest pamphlet on aerodynamic engineering behind the pages of his textbook; he was however, not adverse to spending his time on more worthy pursuits, besides he had already memorized the chapter content they were discussing today anyway.

Therefore, Ffamran was not surprised when the teacher called on him, "So Mr. Bunansa, what would be the correct means of subduing a Viera during the Archaidian holiday of peace where no violence with swordplay is permitted?"

Ffamran scoffed inwardly at the day itself, Archadians and peace rarely mixed well.

"Well Professor assuming this question is jumping to the conclusion that a Viera would leave its savage haven in the first place, and manage to make it all the way to Archadia with no passport, traps and techiniks would be the most suitable choices considering the Viera excel at magicks."

The Professor's ears turned a bit red, he of course had been trying to catch Ffamran off guard, as he had for the past few months, no teacher liked when a student excelled at everything you threw at him.

"Very good then… Class dismissed, and for Gaia's sake would someone wake up Shale, he's drooling all over the damn floor."

Ffamran sighed, that was his responsibility then.

The Bunansa nudged his classmate as the rest of the class filed out "Shale wake up, class is over, and I don't want to slip on your spit on the way out…"

The boy jumped awake dark brown hair and eyes coming to life as he muttered out an apology before packing up his things, Ffamran was already out the door, as Shale scrambled after him.

"Did you manage to make the Professor cringe with that brain of yours again then?"

Shale seemed to take pleasure in watching their professor squirm, especially when Ffamran was the one who usually preempted said squirming. Ffamran rolled his eyes.

"If you had stayed awake that long, you could have heard it for yourself, hm?"

Shale scoffed "And miss a half hours rest? I'm not as crazy a Bunansa, friend." Shale winked.

Ffamran pushed him jokingly "You're getting up there if you keep dozing off, this isn't naptime Shale, don't you want to become a judge?"

Shale gave Ffamran a look "Please tell me you're joking Bunansa…"

Ffamran frowned. "I'm serious…"

Shale sighed stretching his hand behind his head like he didn't have a care in the world, and he truly didn't. "Neither of us really want to become judges; you're just more convincing in your act than I am."

"I—"

"Besides your head is too far in the sky for you to do anything else with your life…"

The Sky huh?

They walked on the cobble winding road, the streets were pristine on this side of town, no beggars or even non-humes dared walk them. Ffamran ignored the ground however and set his sights for the heavens, he watched as an Atmos ship passed by, probably carrying the latest group of injured war heroes or perhaps just their corpses this time, maybe even both.

They weren't meant to fly that way, for that Ffamran was certain.

"Daddy will never approve of a skyboy though right?" Shale broke Ffamran from his current thoughts.

He grimaced, no his father most certainly wouldn't. The truth hurts though. "Eat at your house then, see if I care."

Shale blanched "Oh come on mate! I didn't mean it like that! Besides it's not like I can go home and expect rightful company with our fathers going on their next expedition today and all!"

Ffamran stopped in his tracks, and turned on his companion, "What did you say?"

Shale shrunk inwardly from Ffamran's formidable glare 'The um expedition, to Giruvegan did you not know? They've been planning it fo—"

Ffamran didn't allow Shale to finish and ran down the cobble road that would lead him home. Shale's shouts for sustenance faded into the distance.

X

Ffamran burst through the Bunansa manor, tossing his school stuffs and coat into a corner where the maids could deal with it, and climbing the stairs three at a time in his ascent to his father's study.

He stopped at the door, would he even be inside? He had never entered without knocking, and now would be no different, he hesitantly rapped against the fine oak door, awaiting a response.

He faintly heard a muffled 'Come in!' and opened the door to his father's study.

Cidolfus Demen Bunansa sat at his desk, tinkering with what would be his latest invention. Grease lined his fine waistcoat, his gloves and glasses did not escape the ubiquitous substance either. He looked up cheerfully when Ffamran entered the room.

"Ah there's my boy! How were your studies today then?"

Ffamran almost felt ashamed for asking, he clenched his hands to his side "Are you leaving today father?" The words left him heavily as if he were going off to war and not to yet another ancient city to dig up artifacts.

"Yes, yes in the next hour or so actually, I just wanted to test this fellow out a bit more before I left."

Ffamran eyed the contraption on the desk; it was shaped like one of the moogles downtown, and even had a telltale pom pom sprouting from its metallic head.

"What is it?"

His father smiled "It's supposed to be able to trace and detect the remnants of a certain stone. I was hoping to have them scope out areas in my stead, it would save oh so much time."

Ffamran eyed the machine wearily "What stone would that be father?"

His father crossed his greased laced hands in contemplation "That is no concern of yours Ffamran. Not for now anyway."

The anger that Ffamran had been suppressing since he learned of his father's abrupt departure bubbled up inside of him.

"Just like it's no concern whether or not you're leaving, for who knows how long? What about mother, were you going to tell Killian or Brice about this?"

His father frowned deeply "I'm surprised at you Ffamran, I had thought you knew the severity and nature of my work well enough to be comfortable with my schedule."

He stood and walked over to his son, his greased gloves gripping onto his shoulder firmly.

"Your mother and brothers have long understood what is required of me, it is time you do the same, you're not a little boy anymore you're 14, almost a man, this is not behavior befitting of a future judge."

The grease stained Ffamran's ivory shirt as Cidolfus released his hold on him. Ffamran stood anchored by those words. What was a father that left without telling? What was a son that let him?

~~~~Golmore Jungle Old Valendian Calendar 646

"Fran you must focus."

She was.

"I am."

The older Viera sighed "If you were, you should have heard her call by now…"

"Maybe she calls too quiet then."

Jote gave Fran a look. "The wood calls to all of her children, some children however are hard at hearing."

Fran sighed "You're the one who is always mocking my ears."

Jote left ear twitched, a tell-tale sign she was losing her patience. "You don't literally use your ears Fran, this is not the time for childish games."

Fran's spotted ears twitched in response. She knew that, but why then was she the only one amongst her sisters that had speckled ears; maybe they really were getting in the way of her hearing the wood's soft call.

"I'm different Jote…maybe I was not meant to be a Viera, the wood probably detests me."

Jote's stature softened considerably "Come now Fran, you know that's not true." She touched her forehead to her sisters in an act of comfort.

Fran closed her eyes, and turned away. Long nails gripping her white shoulder length hair, in uncertainty.

Jote smiled reassuringly. "You're just tired; we can always try again tomorrow."

Tomorrow?

Another day gone by and yet she had yet to commune; her mother would be ashamed of her and her progress. What Village Elder had a daughter that could not do something as simple as listening to the wood?

Despite what awaited her back home, Fran stood letting her toes caress the warm grass of the glen. She breathed in deeply, the smell of sweet dew and water lilies overwhelmed her senses, this was her favorite part of the wood. No monsters dwelled here, it was too sacred, and so she and her sister could walk the boughs of the glen in peace, without the accompaniment of a wood warder. She didn't want to leave. She didn't want to have to listen to the wood and wear the oppressive heeled shoes of her coming of age.

Yet all Viera must. All Viera should.

Fran and Jote walked back home together, Fran treasuring each bare-footed step as it might be her last.

Fran was not the best at hearing the wood speak to her, this much she relented as fact, but she did have good ears.

All Viera did.

So the whispers that trickled behind her when after 15 years of age she was still unable to speak to the wood were not whispers at all, but loud words of abuse and disdain. Most came from the older Viera who had lived for almost two centuries, but her younger peers were not adverse to the verbal assault either.

"Hello Fran."

Fran turned; her ears had already told her who it was: the telltale superior click of her heels gave her away.

"Hello Shrna, do you require something of me?"

Shrna eyed Fran "It's true isn't it, you cannot hear her?"

Fran didn't respond, suddenly her toes became the most interesting thing she had ever seen.

Shrna repressed a laugh "I almost feel bad for you, but moreso your mother, what kind of elder has a "deaf" Viera for a daughter?"

Fran could almost cut through the palpable disdain Shrna had for her, but she would not respond, not negatively anyway. That too was unbecoming of an "elder's daughter".

"Is that all you had to say?"

Shrna's ear turned in, her features tense. "Yes." She mouthed the word "Good bye" as she walked off.

Fran sighed as she left, she was the "deaf" Viera now.

Her mother would not be pleased.  
X

Despite the social exile that was taking place around her, Fran was generally happy. Her walks into the jungle becoming more adventurous and liberating and the freer her feet felt as she sidestepped Hellhounds or danced in the shadows of the great elms that rose from the ground. Mjrn oft accompanied her on her wild misadventures in the jungle, today was one of those days.

"Fran slow down!"

Fran only turned around briefly in her run to mock her sister with a smile, before continuing her campaign.

She jumped through the boughs of branched and started climbing the tallest tree she could find, looking down on Mjrn with shining eyes.

"Come down Fran!" Mjrn huffed, arms crossed.

Fran's ruby eyes glowed. "Why don't you come up sister? The view is wonderful."

Mjrn's nose pinched up in consternation "I can't Fran, stop being mean!"

Fran wasn't finished with her game yet "Oh pray tell, why not?"

Mjrn balled up her fists, and her hairs stood on end "You know precisely why! I'm wearing heels Fran!"

"Oh really? I hadn't noticed..."Fran climbed higher, the limbs of the tree growing sparser and she more nimble in her ascent.

She knew it wasn't fair, and in some way this was her childish way of mocking those ridiculous things her people called shoes.

"Fran, please come down!"

Her shouts were drowned out for a moment, just a single moment, and in that moment everything was silent. Suddenly Fran was aware of everything, her hands felt the bark on her palms more acutely and her ears were ringing.

What.

The Hounds come, she is in danger

Was that?

Then all at once, it was like time sped up. She knew she had heard it as she scrambled down the tree, she could hear them coming, in both senses now.

Run.

"Final—"

"Mjrn run!"

Maybe it was the urgency in her voice, or maybe Mjrn too had heard the danger coming, either way they both found themselves tearing through the forest. They could both physically hear the HellHounds now, tracing their scent, as they ran. Heels and bare feet hammered through the underbrush. They were so close that Fran could feel the heat of their breath on the backs of her legs. They had to lose them now, or they would be lost, the wood-warder weren't in this part of the forest at this time.

What to do? She got her answer.

Jump to your left, now.

Fran didn't even question it this time; she grabbed Mjrn's hand firmly in hers and jumped though the bushes, blind trust leading her.

The two Viera immediately began to roll once they touched down on solid ground, falling further and further downhill, their lithe forms slipping behind the protection of rogue branches. Finally the hill leveled out and she and Mjrn tumbled into one another. Fran could no longer hear the ire of the hounds, both of her senses went quiet. The only sounds were her and Mjrn's loud breathing.

She sighed in relief. "Mjrn are you alright?"

Her sister squirmed "I would if you would remove your elbow from my rib"

Fran complied, and watched her sister scramble into cramped sitting position. The branches formed a small nest around them, protecting them for the moment.

"I—Fran what, where are we?"

Fran gripped her foot, tracing the cuts that had formed from their escape and fall. "I am... unsure."

Mjrn looked to her, a frenzied look in her eyes "What do you mean? Then how did you know we would be safe here?"

How did she know? What was that voice she had heard, before? Could it be?

"Fran you—did you hear her?" Mjrn gripped her sister's hands; a hidden joy was waiting to be unleashed, depending on what came next.

Fran dropped her head. No, she shouldn't have heard her, it couldn't have been her. If it was, Fran's rite of passage was only around the corner; if it was then there would be chains to pay for the price for her communing.

So then, it didn't have to be her then.

"No, I saw a dip in the forest floor, I know of a place in the glen where there's a similar formation, luck was on our side."

Fran felt her stomach clench as the precursor joy slipped away from Mjrn's face. "Yes, yes of course, you were always good at finding hiding places…"

And she had just found another one, to hide from her own world.  
X

By the time they had returned to the village, the sun had already set, and Jote was pacing at the Village entrance.

When her ears and eyes caught a hold of them, she let loose her fury. "Where have you been!?"

Fran's ears buzzed, with what she knew to be more idle gossip of those in the village.

Mjrn shifted from one foot to another "Sister we are sorry, but we were—!"

Fran doused her words "We were busy in the glen, Mjrn was trying to help me reach the wood, and we lost track of time. I'm sorry."

Mjrn stood silent, taking the hint that what Fran wanted was for their misadventure to stay in the realm of mystery.

Jote's lips pursed, but her figure relaxed.

"Don't worry me like that again; mother was beside herself with fear for you two."

Fran knew that was a lie, if anything her mother was more concerned with Mjrn, and her safety, least of all hers.

"We'll see you back at home then." Fran grabbed Mjrn's hand pulling her along before Jote could chew them out for the current state of their dress.

Fran didn't speak to Mjrn until they reached their housing, though; Mjrn had naught much to say.

Just as Fran was about to retire for the night, she felt her sister tug on her wrist.

"Why did you lie?"

Fran knew the darkness of the hour could not hide Mjrn's disappointment. She touched foreheads with her sibling, hoping to make her understand through contact.

"Because mother is already wary of me, and my nature, I don't want her to keep me from you."

Mjrn closed her eyes for a minute before opening them. "I understand, my sister. Lies though… they separate and hurt us more than they help us."

Fran stepped away "Sometimes we need to lie, sometimes lies are needed."

Excuses.

Mjrn shook her head "No, they only create further divide Fran, please, please promise me you won't make me do that again. Silence is just as deadly as words spoken."

"Yes Mjrn… I promise."

She lay on their bed, and Mjrn followed suite.

The night sounds of the wood comforted her, and eased her tired limbs, she was about to let sleep claim her when Mjrn spoke again beside her.

"And Fran?"

"Yes…?"

"Please if you can, don't lie to me"

"I… promise" the poison left her tongue before she could stop it. She would not be able to keep that promise, of that she was certain.  
X

She shone. The highlight of her stone transcended and brought peace and chaos in one sitting, she sat upon her high chair unaware- or unwilling to see- of the degradation around her. As her throne was the finest, protected by the snappish whims of a tortured mind. The throne would cringe at the slightest movement, though the gem would shine only brighter, the ruby red turning a blood crimson as the throne's cringes and cries fueled it further. It sat in celibacy on the ivory chair, biding, and waiting, until its chair finally broke.

~~~Old Valendian Calendar 698

Ffamran did not bid his father goodbye as he packed up the rest of his equipment and left for his expedition. He did however look outside of the window to watch, the servants from both his and Shale's households coming together to make their grand departure all the more elaborate and precise.

They were taking one of his father's first airships, aptly named "Conquest". The design wasn't very fluid or particularly streamlined, but it was one thing that his father refused to change despite his tendency for efficiency.

Ffamran idly heard the bell for dinner ring, and although he had lost his appetite about an hour ago, trudged downstairs.

Dinner was quiet, Killian and his mother ate in silence as if everything was normal. Brice was off on judge duty as usual, so it was just the two of them, this was common. Though every once in a while his mother shook almost uncontrollably, her fever usually spiked this time of year…but everything was, well normal.

Ffamran gripped his fork with far more force than necessary.

"Did Father tell you two about his trip before-hand then?"

The silverware became quiet "It's just a trip little brother, Father will be back soon enough." Killian said.

His mother remained quiet. Her silence was just as good as an agreement.

Dinner ended shortly after, and Ffamran went to his father's empty study.

That was that then, he should just act his age was it?

Ffamran picked up the metallic moogle, and idly tinkered with its frayed wires, he left it behind huh?

Ffamran's birthday was within the week. The expedition would return in a month's time…


	2. When we Lie

The day for practical testing fell on the same day as his birthday, the 6th day of the late summer months. This would decide who would progress and be partnered with a judge and who would be expelled from the training program.

This was supposed to mean everything to him.

It meant nothing as he donned his practitioner armor, and even less so when he was forced to carry the typical sword required of a judge. He entered the seating area of his home to be appraised by his family.

"Another Bunansa judge shall walk this house yet!" Brice praised, wearing armor of his own.

Ffamran tried to smile but it ended up being more of a grimace than anything "Thanks, Brice I'll do my best."

Killian frowned "What's wrong Ffamran? Are you ill?" his hand gripped his younger brothers shoulder in concern.

Yes he was, if he were to be completely honest with himself, but it was a different sickness than one would get from the body alone. His felt like his world was breaking and all the pieces were falling apart.

He was throwing away his dreams, whether he wanted to or not.

He would never create his own airships, toy with the wires of a carrier ship, and innovate. No. That would no longer be a long drafted out dream, today he would throw away the blueprints, and today he lied to make it seem like they were never there in the first place.

So he lied.

"No I'm fine, pre-test jitters is all…"

Killian and Brice gave each other knowing smiles.

Brice laughed well-naturedly "Ah Ffamran I was getting a bit nervous there, if you were going to go in there half-cocked like Killian did all those years ago, you probably wouldn't pass."

Killian scowled "Oh shut it Brice, a lower judge I may be, but it sure as hell helped you along in the ranks"

Brice smiled "Yes, and now I will pass on the favor to Ffamran, may he become a magister and dazzle us all, for the Bunansa name."

Killian grinned "To nepotism!"

"Here, here!"

Ffamran was about to slink off to the training grounds when Killian took him aside. "Look, before you go, mother wanted to see you, she's rather ill today and couldn't make it out of bed, check up on her before you leave for me would you?"

Ffamran nodded "Yes of course, Killian, I'll see you later today."

His brother smiled and went to suit up as well, his own civic duty calling.

Ffamran eyebrows knit together in concern, sick again? He hoped it was nothing serious.

Ever since he could remember his mother had always been ill in one way or another, there was never one way to describe her sickness, sometimes it would be a stomach virus, others it was palpitations of the heart, one year she couldn't breathe right, and another she had lost the feeling to her limbs. If there was one thing that didn't change was the time these illnesses usually fell, they were always surrounding his birthday like a curse.

Ffamran frowned as he recalled many a birthday where he would, instead of celebrating life, be concerned for death that seemed to constantly be knocking on the door of his mother's chambers.

He sighed as he reached the final floor of his home.

The main hallway to his mother's room was quiet, the servants nowhere to be seen, probably giving the lady of the house her space in her time of pain.

Ffamran knocked on the door leading to her bedroom, she weakly called him in, and he entered.

She was pale, that was the first thing he noticed about her. Her veins seemed to be aching to escape her skin as they were a vivacious blue, her lips following suite. Her favorite red ring held tight to her pale fingers, and shined eerily bright against her sickly skin.

Ffamran rushed to her side, taking her hand in his.

"Mother do you need anything?"

She gripped his neck and drew him in closer, as much as her strength would allow. Ffamran didn't struggle and allowed her to bring her lips to his ear.

"The ring, take it, please." She broke off her contact, the small effort alone draining her.

Ffamran did not wish to trouble her further and gently slipped the ruby ring off her fingers. The ring seemed to shine even brighter with its new ownership.

His mother eyes told him what she physically could not: "Good luck on your test today Ffamran, I wish you the best. If my health would have permitted it I would have gone to see." Her irises implored him to understand this.

They also said something else, something that Ffamran couldn't quite read, there was a fear in them, but also a peace of mind and soul.

Ffamran shook his head idly "Mother, please rest, I'll come visit you later today."

She drifted off to sleep and Ffamran slipped out of the room, the ring gracing his fingers like an old friend.

* * *

Ffamran met Shale outside, and they began the dreaded walk to the trials. The cobblestones shivered underneath the bulk of their armor, as many a denizen of Archadia came out to see their march to the trials, some bowed knowing each of their respective families, others curiously stared, and some who were preparing to watch the trials themselves cheered them on.

Despite all of the fanfare Ffamran's face mirrored stone. Shale noticed of course.

"Hm what's wrong Ffamran? Afraid there will be no competition for you?" he ribbed.

Ffamran made an effort at rolling his eyes "You're better at direct combat than I Shale…"

Ffamran's eyes habitually drifted to the skies above, there were many merchant ships out today, he counted them as they flew by, each plain in design. He wondered how many of them his father made, and how many were new innovation. Had they been custom made, no, merchants could rarely afford trivialities like that.

Shale shook him to attention "Oh a compliment from the mighty Ffamran! You sir have honored me!"

He mock bowed, making an ass of himself. Ffamran didn't even have to try to roll his eyes this time.

"Yes, yes very nice, you want to keep moving or would you rather make a penny or two off your street performance?" 

Shale ignored his ire and grinned "The compliments are always appreciated friend, but you didn't quite answer my question. Don't avoid it now…"

Ffamran sighed.

"My mother was ill this morning, doesn't exactly brighten my day." Which wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth either.

Shale visibly softened his visage "Oh sorry Bunansa, didn't mean to pry…"

"It's fine, let's hurry or we'll be late."

They walked on, as the sky brightened and the sun began to rise high overhead, and unbeknownst to them the fates began a-spinning their wheels.

~~Old Valendian Calendar 646

Fran's feet began to ache, and they weren't the only part of her that was, physical or no. Her heart was heavy with the lies she had spun in the last few days.

Viera feet were not meant to run bare, which Fran found ironic and strange at the same time. If the wood was the one that bore them, why should they have to change what they were in order to be more comfortable?

Fran rested in the glen, trying to let the cool water of the riverside rush over her aching feet, and provide some sort of relief; said feet were now beginning to curve at a sickening angle.

She shuddered. Mjrn and Jote both had told her that the boons of the heels far outweighed the burdens, but with the blisters she was beginning to see on Mjrn's feet made that hard for her to believe.

Her speckled ears twitched as Jote approached.

Fran looked up "Yes my sister, what is it?"

Jote had a stern look on her face, usually stoic, it was hard to find even the tiniest flicker of emotion on her face, but today she let her emotions show plainer than usual. She was troubled.

"Fran, mother wishes to see you."

Fran tensed. She slowly got to her feet, the aching becoming more pronounced as she moved toward her sibling.

"Did she say why?"

Jote looked away "She is Elder, she needs no reason, other than her own and the wood's will."

Fran knew this, but it still worried her.

She said no more as she left her sister in solitude and headed back to the village.

* * *

The walk up to the top of the village where the elder undoubtedly resided was a long one. Fran could feel the heat of her peers stares, and heard the telltale whisper of her name but continued on unimpeded.

Her heels ached with the ascent and for the first time in her years alive she wished for the heels that she had detested for so long.

Finally she stopped. The elder's abode lie in front of her, she could smell the pure lilies and smoke that lie within. She also smelled ire, something she was growing accustomed to these days.

She took a breath and entered the Elder's abode.

The Elder sat on a frayed mat of grass and leaves, back facing her intruder giving no indication that she physically felt or heard Fran enter the room, but Fran knew better.

She stood strong "You wished to see me Elder?"

The Elder stood tall, towering over Fran, but still refusing to turn to her.

"You still have not heard her, my child."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

Fran was not her child in that way despite being tied by blood, the Elder saw all Viera as her children, Fran was not special in that respect.

Fran looked down at her pained toes "I have not."

_Liar!_

Fran almost jumped but restrained herself, had she heard that? Would she be undone here and now?

The Elder had not heard the wood speak to Fran, or if she did she did not show it. She finally turned to face the younger Viera.

Fran had almost forgotten what she had looked like, she hadn't seen her in almost three years, Jote was the preferred one, with Mjrn coming up second, there was no need for the Elder to see Fran so frivolously if she did not want to.

Her hair was braided down her back, the long white plait was formidable and beautiful all at once, just as Fran remembered, that intimidation when she met her eyes would never fade from her memory.

Her blood red eyes looked down upon Fran "The wood has given me a task for you, since you cannot hear her yourself."

Fran looked down again "What is the task Elder?"

The older Viera's eyes visibly tightened "You must kill a Great Marlbaro, and bring back proof of your conquest, only then will the wood deign to speak with you."

Fran visibly tensed, she was no hunter, not yet anyway, and her magick skills were not up to par with a full-fledged wood-warder as of yet.

"Only when you open your mind to the wood can you accomplish such a task, you have three days to go about this, if you do not return successful, you shall not return at all."

Fran's head shot up. Never return?

"Elder, please! I have not trained long enough to kill a creature of that caliber, how do you expect me to succeed?"

Fran looked for aid, for sympathy, for anything in the eyes of the Viera that was supposed to be her mother.

She found none of those things.

"It is as the wood commands, go about your task."

Fran stood in disbelief and anger, this was it then, and this was where her lies had led her.

She left the Elder's hut with purpose; she wasn't going down without a fight.

* * *

They stood in lines, straight edged, narrow lines, where each breath was measured.

Ffamran forced himself to be patient, his sweat covered him in earnest, and he could swear that he could feel it slowly rusting the fine metal of his armor. Ffamran inconspicuously looked to his right where Shale stood five people away from him, and was admirably keeping his stance.

Ffamran suppressed a smirk, he slept in class but was straight laced when it came to things like this, he would become a judge yet.

Faintly he heard it in the distance, bouncing off the walls like the wind: the metallic soft click of a judge magisters armor. His brother's armor could not compare to the cold dreading of those footsteps.

Ffamran's Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed, his mouth running bone dry as the menacing sound drew nearer. Others had more noticeable reactions, like the shaking of armor that chimed quietly as the footsteps echoed, overarching it and crushing it. Ants, that's what they were, and where they were, how they stood and why only reminded them of this.

No one wanted to be crushed.

All came to complete attention as she finally came into sight, the first female judge magister. Judge Drace marched in as she critically appraised Ffamran and his fellow peers.

She stood tall; the black cloth underneath her armor instantly made Ffamran feel hotter, was that what a judge magister had to wear even in this unbearable heat? He traced the fabric again despite the sweat that he constantly had to blink out of his eyes, he could see the magic circles imbued into the black silk, her armor seemed to have a charge with each small movement she made, Ffamran could have sworn he saw electricity pulse through the stitches oh so briefly. This was the elemental practitioner, Judge Magister Drace, her use of imbuing magicks into steel and garbs alike had quickly elevated her to her coveted spot amongst the most powerful beings in Ivalice.

She finally lifted a hand to signify an "at ease" amongst the group.

Ffamran's shoulders slumped, though he forced himself to stay orderly. Ffamran could hear the collective sighs let loose by his peers; he looked over to see that Shale was just as alert as he was. Despite Shale's laidback sentiment about the whole affair, he was taking it very seriously, neither of them wanted to bring shame to their families, and although neither had said anything of the sort, they were going to be rivals, they had to be in order to climb their way to the top.

Judge Drace brought Ffamran's attention back to her as she removed her helmet.

Striking gray eyes stared back at him, and Ffamran had to keep himself from jumping despite being three rows away from the front. Her eyes cut through the ranks like no sword could, and immediately he could understand why she could easily surround herself with men of such high caliber and not be thought any lesser, her eyes alone were of brimstone.

"If some of you thought you would be able to get by on nepotism and luck alone here, you may as well leave. There will be no tolerance for such fancies." Her eyes traced along the rows, gripping each recruit with her gaze, Ffamran stared back, shaking off the mark of dread her eyes imprinted previously.

No one moved.

She smirked "Not as easily scared off this time around hm?" she shrugged "Ah well, there are other methods…" her eyes locked onto a boy in the fourth row, who had been lucky enough to garner a bit of shade in the lineup process.

"You there! Third to the right in, child of Chersia household, front and center now!" her voice ricotched off the walls and everyone but the boy grew rigid.

Fumbling on nothing but his own two feet he stumbled to the front, meeting Judge Drace with sweaty palms and apprehension.

She gave the boy a quick once over "You're father is a politician, third in the senate of commerce and banking. Frankly I think he's a corrupt bastard, a coward and a waste of Archadian air, unfortunately he raised you for precisely seventeen years, and money has gotten you pompous and lazy" Drace looked him dead on the boy was sweating even more profusely "why do you belong here, boy?"

Ffamran wished he could feel bad for the boy, as he tripped over his own tongue for an answer, but everything she had said was written as irrefutable truth on the boy's face.

Finally he blubbered out an answer "T-to bring pride to Archadia an— "

Drace let out a hearty laugh cutting off the boy.

"Please, I'll have none of that garbage here, get back in line boy"

Tail thoroughly shoved between his legs, the boy scampered back into place. Not even the shade could hide his humiliation.

"Get to the barracks all of you! Be ready within your respective units within the hour or you'll have to answer to me, is that understood!?"

It wasn't a question. Ffamran and his peers quickly shuffled into the barracks supplied to them within the training facilities, happy to get away from the hot summer sun and the heat of Judge Drace's gaze.

Ffamran found himself getting ready silently next to Shale, prepping and cleaning his twin pistols, prepared to take them apart and put them back together again if need be. His sword draped on his waist, it was Brice's old training sword that he had used to make it through to the imperial guard. After what happened out there, he felt lucky to carry it.

He stopped cleaning when he caught sight of his mother's ring on his finger, he sighed, Drace wouldn't tolerate jewelry on new recruits. Not willing to be the next subject of her sharp tongue Ffamran tried to the remove it.

His eyebrows furrowed when it did little to move from its place on his ring finger. "That's strange."

Shale broke out of the task of cleaning his blade "Hm?"

Balthier gestured to his right hand "This ring my mother gave me this morning" he tugged on it again "It won't let loose…"

Shale shrugged "New fit perhaps" he handed Ffamran a small canister of grease "Here, rub some of this on, and it'll come off easy."

Ffamran sighed "Call me out if I take too long will you?"

Shale nodded to signify that he had heard but was engrossed in the cleaning of his sword again, as Ffamran shuffled into a nearby restroom.

The room was stuffy and smelled of pollen and urine, not the most welcoming, but it would do.

Ffamran greased his ring finger and pulled, trying to ease the ring off, the ruby only began to shine brighter, as if mocking him for his efforts.

"Stubborn aren't we?" he grunted continuing to pull, but the only response was the ring's bright laughter.

_You have sought and you will become_

Ffamran turned in a circle around the small room, searching for the source of the voice.

_To those who have the burning, to the pyre they are cast_

"Who's there?"

_To those who have the seeing, their eyes will be corrupted_

Ffamran felt the voice ringing, close to him, he looked down at the ring. It was speaking to him?

He frantically started pulling at it, trying to force it off.

_To those underneath the bosom, lies await._

The ring's laughing light bounced off the walls of the room, and blinded Ffamran, before everything went black.

* * *

The place where the wrought metal had been burned with the remembrance of their union, the woman smiled at her hand, she had to do it, there was no other way, they had told her, told her for years that there was no other way. She had succumbed, she had cursed her own child, but she was not done, she would have her time. So she sat as the life drained from her, she could no longer measure how much she had spent on the stone, but the red light no longer haunted her, and for that she was grateful. Just a little longer.

* * *

Fran gathered what little useful things she had from her and her sisters dwelling, her bow laced around her lithe form, he hair pushed into a short ponytail, and as many arrows as she could carry were saddled at her shoulder. She was no hunter, and certainly no wood-warder, but she must play the part. Only fifteen years of age, many of her people considered her a child, but for this task she could not see herself as such, even though she had yet to don heels, even though she had yet to master her bow, she had to do this. If not. Where else would she go?

_"You have three days to go about this, if you do not return successful, you shall not return at all"_

_"You shall not return at all."_

Fran shuddered as she exited her home, Mjrn was waiting for her.

She seemed so small, only a few years younger than her, but she was still so small even in heels.

"I will be off then."

Mjrn dropped her head low, before holding out her hands. In her palms lay a woven stip of black fabric, a necklace crafted with care.

"Come back safely, my sister."

Fran took the necklace with care "If I come back at all."

Mjrn's head shot up "Do not say such things! You will come back, you must promise me!"

Fran placed the woven necklace around her throat; it comforted her for the time being. "You told me to never spin you a lie, if I were to keep this promise…" Fran traced the fabric of the necklace thoughtfully with her nails.

"I will not lie to you, I do not think any part of what is required of me will allow me to return in the same way, and that is the truth."

Mjrn seemed to shrink under the weight of what Fran had told her, and Fran's heart ached.

She touched her forehead to Mjrn's hoping that the lies that got her in this position in the first place, wouldn't be the end of her.

"I will try. I won't give in easily, only this I can promise you."

Mjrn gripped onto her sister's garb, Fran had to pry her sister nails from her before she gave her a nod and began to descend into the village.

Fran paid no heed of the whispers; she would inherit her deaf status well, and walk with dignity to what may be her last time in her home.

She promised herself she wouldn't look back but she couldn't help herself as she turned at the entrance of the village to see the graceful trees and soft light embodying the only peace she had ever known.

She had three days; she had to make them count.

* * *

Fran had known where the great marlbaro lived in the wood, she and Mjrn had been told constantly to keep heed of their surrounding and stick to the safe paths, of course they rarely listened, but Fran was glad she had ignored her sisters chiding. She at least knew the difference between a normal marlboro and her quarry.

There was a difference in size, this was the most obvious separation between the two beasts. There was also a difference in smell that was so subtle even the keenest Viera had trouble picking it up. Fran's senses were keen to all but the wood, for this she was thankful.

She wasted no time on the jungle pathways, the trees would be her haven for the next 72 hours, her feet screamed as she made her way up the tall sinewy branched of the jungle, her claws every now and again snapping roughly against the bare bark.

Fran hissed, and rested atop a branch as she waited for the pain to subside.

She needed the heels, or she would have to walk with this pain for her whole life. However if she had the heels she doubted climbing trees would be her top priority.

She rubbed a cool salve that she had clumsily crafted before she left on her feet, they burned at the sensation, but settled down for the moment. Fran sighed in relief, it was a poor attempt, she was no salve maker and never would be, but then again she was no hunter yet here she was being charged with felling a beast that could kill any unaware adult Viera, how could one who had yet to come of age compare?

Fran said a small prayer to the wood before continuing on through the treetops.

She had finally made it to her hunting spot when the sun had stopped filtering through the leaves, and she stopped to rest.

Her feet were numb, but she could bear numbness compared to the pain that preceded it.

She began building a shelter from the leaves, using the vines as a support system, and the natural branches as a makeshift flooring, placing large leaves into the most comfortable looking pile she could craft at the moment.

It didn't _look_ comfortable, but she could easily see her future prey from her spot, and it would have to suffice. Fran's limbs settled as neatly as they could in her makeshift home, and she closed her eyes, allowing herself to succumb to darkness.

* * *

He was falling, and he knew not where. The space around him was empty and cold, pure darkness engulfed him, but he heard words, oh the words that drilled into his skull and asked him questions of uncertainty and fed him delusions of grandeur and hope, they filled him with thoughts of the sky.

And then there was red light and the darkness faded around it, it emanated from his hand.

It burned, oh how it burned.

He struggled to pull at the troublesome ring, but his grip on it merely scorched his other hand in the fiery light that it was spewing forth. He thought to scream but the laughter of the red voiced covered it like a forgotten lullaby.

Sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviewwww~~


	3. When we Fall

Old Valendian Calendar (?)~~

He was on the ground, it was cold and wet, and smelled of sweet honey suckle and basil.

He grunted, pulling his sword out from underneath his body, and gauging his surroundings.

This was not the training arena, was his first panicked thought.

The other panicked thought was not his own.

_Leave this place, lest fate fall apart around you!_

The echo alerted him to the throbbing headache that he suddenly was very acutely aware of; it hurt like hell.

He tried to focus, but the headache made it hard, he still heard the voices in his head, going on about fate, ties, white? He didn't care, he needed to get out of here that he was sure of, and he would rather trust some mystery voice than his poor luck.

He stood despite the pain that rocked him and made him wish he was dead. Think.

Ah yes, he had a potion on him.

He clumsily searched his armor, his hands feeling heavier than he remembered. Finally he grasped the blue vial tightly between his palm. He wasted no time in downing the soft liquid, the aftertaste forgotten with the instant relief that it brought to his senses.

Finally he looked around with clear eyes, the trees around him were thick, and tall, possibly stretching back to thousands of years if he cut one down and counted its rings. He placed his hand on one of the trunks and then his ear, he listened.

He could hear scurrying the soft pads of violent and peaceful creatures alike moving through the dense forest.

Ffamran then kneeled to the ground and analyzed the plant life, mandragora seeds as well as a dried malboro vine lay underneath the underbrush.

Ffamran pieced together his findings with a sense of dread; he was in the Golmore jungle, a right danger to humes of all kinds. Archadians were less than welcome compared to others, his people had needed the trees here and had deforested many parts of the jungle in its earlier years before the local Viera had become more militant and began to hunt the humes in turn.

_Marvelous_. If he didn't find a way out he was most certainly going to be treant fodder.

He went over the materials and weapons he had with him, he was grateful he had the sword; the twin pistols he carried were also recently loaded. He had libra; and first aid technicks he had finally managed to master; he knew the spell for fire fairly well and could cure a bit if he tried; he counted three potions and one ether, an extra round of bullets; and a small dagger attached to his thigh.

He sighed, it wasn't much but it was something at least, He analyzed the ring, it had grown dull for the moment, the light finally subsiding. He was close to a gate crystal; the ring must have been a faulty tele-stone how else could he have gotten into this mess? Shale would probably laugh at the predicament he was in.

He pressed the ring to the gate crystal "Archadia"

Neither the ring nor the crystal responded, he tried several more times before giving in.

He sighed, well he was roughing it then.

Ffamran began to walk the nearest path he could find, maybe Judge Drace wouldn't blame him entirely if he told her his mother had accidentally given him a teleport stone that had malfunctioned and set him all the way to the bloody Golmore jungle.

He shook his head; she'd sooner believe him to _be_ a Viera than buy that garbage.

Ffamran left the safety zone of the red crystal and followed the path west deeper into the jungle, and what he hoped to be nearer to an exit.

* * *

The jungle was thick with the wet dew of morning, the heat suffocated Ffmaran and his armor groaned with each step he took, it was already beginning to rust, _wonderful_.

Ffamran was ill at ease, the foliage around him was confusing and misleading, and the jungle far too quiet for his liking. He had heard tales of the beasts that lie within the twisted trees, besides the Viera, sinister creatures walked the paths here on the daily, he was far too lucky if he wasn't on the receiving end of _something_ by now.

Then he felt it. The creeping sensation ran down his spine and caused his neck to break out in a cold sweat.

He was being hunted. What was within the darkness, he didn't know, but he began to move faster.

The natural landscape around him shifted ominously, following his every step with calculated measure, waiting and watching for him to—

Ffamran's metal cleavers caught on a nearby low hanging vine and pulled him down to the ground. Shit.

The creature was serpentine in nature and struck from the shadows with alarming accuracy and speed.

Ffamran's sword was up in time for the serpents fangs to be caught on the blade, but its jaws were stronger than the metal, and were beginning to bite through the small defenses he had mustered.

Weakness, weakness what was its bloody weakness?!

His eyes tried to pinpoint it, as he activated libra to his greatest ability while still trying to stave of the beast with his sword.

Lightning? "Shit." He had yet to learn thunder.

The Serpent wasted no time in his distraction, whipping its menacing tail around Ffamran, and squeezing the air from his lungs.

His sword dropped to the forest floor with a soft thump.

This was it? Eaten here by a worm of a snake after only fifteen years of living? "What a lackluster way to go" he managed to squeak out.

The beast seemed to be treasuring him as a treat, maybe trying to figure out a way to pry him from his armored shell.

In that time Ffamran thought of his Shale, he would probably become a Judge, he always said he hated the idea but he would be good at it, his brothers would continue on through the ranks of the imperial guard and bring pride to the family, his father would continue his research and forget another birthday or two, and his mother. What of her? He wanted to see if she got better, to see her lively like when he was a boy, would she wither away and die at the prospect of his death? And the most alarming thought, he would never get the chance to fly an airship.

Ffamran couldn't bear that. He couldn't die here. No, that was not an option.

He squirmed against the beasts coil enough to reach the knife that was braced against his thigh, he cursed as the beast tightened its grip on him further. He would have to use something more at hand.

Something clicked.

He would have to use himself.

Or use his armor anyway. Fframran began chanting, trying to pick up the words that spelled flame through his fingertips, he directed them instead to the working of his armor. He was not nearly as close to being efficient at it as Judge Drace, but he could feel himself beginning to get hot.

Well if this failed at least he could give the snake a well roasted version of himself he thought sinisterly.

He chanted faster laying each flame spell on top of the other. The heat emanating, burning his under armor and part of his arm in the process, but it worked.

The serpent flailed as the flames licked at its skin and melted it duly, Ffamran took the opportunity to break free of its hold, ripping off his burning armor to keep himself from facing the same fate.

The Snake writhed as the flames continued their campaign, the remains of the hot armor sticking to it like a second skin.

He wasn't finished.

Ffamran pried the dagger from its attachment at his thigh and plunged the sharp metal into the beast as well.

The creature seemed to break out of the spell of pain and directed its attention back at him, it struck again, this time successfully crunching into his unprotected arm.

Ffamran let out a guttural scream; he could hear the ire dripping from its fangs as it held on tightly to his left side.

It wanted to take him down with it.

Ffamran felt the pain all too acutely, his legs could no longer support the rest of him and he collapsed duly onto the forest floor, the snake followed, it too on its last legs—so to speak.

He had tried, he had tried and it hadn't been enough. He laughed bitterly at the cruelty of it all, what kind of future judge would get himself in such a mess in the first place.

He closed his eyes to stave off the pain.

He heard the whoosh of wind scatter the silence.

He opened his eyes to see an arrow had pierced the base of the serpent's skull.

Almost immediately its jaw relaxed and freed Ffamran from its death grip, before meeting death's doors itself.

Ffamran did not relax however, his wound was still severe, and if he knew any better he would have to guess that arrow belonged to a Viera hunter. Soon she would emerge and claim his life as she had done to the dead creature beside him.

"Who's there? Show yourself!"

He heard the rustling of tree foliage shift and the almost nimble drop of a figure; almost because she nearly fell over.

She was no warrior Viera, she was a small, lanky thing, with uncharacteristic bare feet, and eyes burning with fear.

She was just a girl.

* * *

He was but a boy. A small hume whose young blood was now staining the forest floor.

And he had ruined everything.

"Clumsy, foolish, negligent hume, do you not realized what you've done!"

The boy struggled to his feet, and attempted to staunch his bleeding with his hand, not seeming to mind her belligerent words at the moment.

"Quite the attitude you have there, but I would expect nothing less from a jungle savage such as yourself."

Before the boy could even blink, she was in his face, her sharp nails at his throat.

"And I would expect nothing more from a hume whose life, I've just spared, the whole lot of you ungrateful and disgusting just as my people have seen time and time again."

The boy dared not move as Fran tightened her grip on his bare throat. Perhaps the wood would forgive her if she killed the hume instead?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a deadly growl and the stench of molded leaves and ivy.

The hume's eyes widened "Shit"

Fran's quarry entered the small clearing, two marlbaro following close behind.

She let go of her grip on the hume and bared her fangs at the marlbaro, bow and arrow taut.

The boy started muttering some semblance of a cure spell, its effects were less than impressive, but she didn't expect much in his condition.

"This is my quarry! Fight, or flee, hume!"

The boy seemed to be calculating his chances.

"Let's make a deal shall we?" he finally coughed out.

The fiends drew closer, and Fran had little choice but to acquiesce.

"The terms?" she hissed.

"I help you kill this jungle fodder, and you lead me out of here safely, understood?"

Fran's ears twitched, her mind buzzed, she was not experienced enough in wood-warding, how the boy knew this she could only guess-a lack of proper footwear probably being the first hint-she nodded sternly, having little room for disagreement.

She loved her sisters more than her reputation, and that was past tarnished anyway…

The boy seemed to let out a breath of relief; he probably had not expected her to be so accommodating.

She would not be for long.

"Draw your blade hume! They come!"

The boy almost stumbled over his sword, but managed to scoop it up in the nick of time.

* * *

The vines of the two underling marlbaro whipped out in a frenzy at the two, the Viera girl jumped out of range, and with little bodily strength left, Ffamran had no choice but to duck, and block with his sword.

The vines sprawled near his body, the poison barely missing him by millimeters.

He could hear the Viera shooting and distracting the head great Marlbaro, and forced himself to action, not wanting to be left behind.

Before the underlings could retract their vines and attack again, he grabbed his dagger and struck it through the vines, effectively pinning one of the marlbaro to the forest floor.

The beast howled in pain and Ffamran jumped out of dodge as their poisonous gases began spreading.

The Viera nimbly took to the trees, her bare feet making the climb all the easier.

She aimed at the pinned marlbaro quickly, letting loose an arrow in a sloppy shot that only further enraged the creature

"What's the matter I thought shooting with your primitive bows was all your kind was good for!"

He could see her visible scowl before she started chanting, the blinding force of a wind spell sent Ffamran flying into the trunk of a nearby tree.

Her eyes betrayed no emotion, but he could see… amusement was it?

Her spell did seem to do the job, as the other two Marlbaro lie dead beside him.

Ffamran had little time to rest as the Great Marlbaro grew enraged over his comrades untimely deaths; it began to fervently spit liquid acid from its mouth in every which direction.

The deadly substance ate through the forest floor and even through the trunks of trees.

Ffamran's hair was partially singed as it whizzed past his head.

They had to end this quickly, else the forest collapse beneath their feet.

Ffamran focused on his sword as he chanted a flame spell, mimicking the Judge Drace once again.

The hilt was hot in his hand but Ffamran tried his very best to ignore the pain, his adrenaline pushing him on, he dashed out from behind the undergrowth and charged toward the beast with reckless abandon.

The creature turned and let loose its poisonous vines as soon as he got within range. This time he was not so lucky, as the vines bit into his already exposed flesh from his previous encounter.

Ffamran screamed out in pain and fell unceremoniously to the floor, still gripping tightly to his sword.

He could feel the poison begin to seep through his system, and pain seared through him as he forced his head up.

The Viera provided distraction, jumping from tree to tree, firing her arrows; albeit haphazardly.

The fiend had ignored Ffamran for the moment, and was aiming its acidic poison at every branch the Viera jumped from.

She gained enough time in between dodging to cast another wind spell in the creatures direction, the wind whipped and slashed, but didn't have the same effect as it did before, the creatures berserk keeping it lively.

The Viera seemed to visibly flinch as her bare feet landed badly on the next branch. She fell ungracefully, to the forest floor, with a deafening thump.

The Great Marlbaro spat out another volley of acid, hitting the base of the tree and barely missing her falling body.

She tried to rise but she fell almost instantly, the fall must have broken bones.

The creature seemed content with its work and began to descend upon what it thought to be finished prey.

A sickening crack broke through the clearing, as the creature drew near.

The Viera looked up in thinly-veiled fear.

The tree trunk was overcome by the creatures acid and began to fall.

The Viera attempted to scramble out of the way, but her fall had cost her both her speed and strength.

The tree crushed the right side of her body, and the beast in one fell swoop.

"Shit." He was saying that a lot as of late.

* * *

Fran went in and out of consciousness, the fervent shouts of the boy keeping her awake.

What had happened?

She tried moving.

Her mind resisted, and she felt an icy pain splash through her right side.

She screamed out, the pain jump-starting her awake.

The right side of her was in a chilled state due to the loss of blood, her tendons felt as though they were being unsewn, and the very act of breathing was difficult.

"No, no, this can't be right." she whispered,

The blood, the tree, and the noisy hume were all real.

And with all this blood, the hounds would be here soon.

She was going to die here with the corpses of fiends and hume alike, how embarrassing.

The boy came into focus as he approached her left side, crawling, and in his own pain.

"Are you alright?"

She gave him as level a look as she could without causing herself more pain.

He flinched "Right sorry, I mean I'm not in too right a state either, I've been poisoned rather badly."

Fran closed her eyes "Then the hounds will kill us both I suppose." She kept her voice level despite the pain, delirium began to set in.

The boy blanched "Not the way I pictured myself going out…"

There was a comfortable silence; the boy seemed to be coming to terms with things.

It's not like there were many other outcomes for either of them, but…she had been so close.

"The Great Marlbaro is dead?" she forced out.

The boy nodded "The tree finished it off."

He moved on his side despite the pain to fully face her "By the way, why did you save me before?"

Fran blinked once, eyes tracing his paled face "I did not want the Midgardsormr to get sick from eating such a thing."

Ffamran laughed before it was broken off by a painful cough "You're really something aren't you er…Viera?"

Her eyes danced "Fran."

"Fran eh? Well considering I'm dying I don't see why giving a Viera my name would be the worst idea." He tried smiling but it came off as more of a grimace "I'm Ffamran, the hume too ill-suited for a jungle snakes lunch."

Fran smiled the slightest of smiles that she reserved for her kin.

The boy didn't seem to notice, and if he did he said nothing.

"So, Fran, since we're dying and sharing all of our little secrets…why were you trying to kill that fiend?"

Her ears twitched, she could hear his breathing become more and more labored, neither of them had much time.

"I had to risk killing it, and bringing back the remains; else I would have been exiled by the wood."

Ffamran's eyebrows furrowed, in both pain and confusion "Isn't the 'wood', or what have you, supposed to be your guardian? Why would it ask for such a thing?"

"We do not question, we merely follow." Fran couldn't keep the creed from spilling from her lips, and it left a bad taste in her mouth. Did she truly believe that after everything that had happened?

"Sounds pretty sanctimonious to me…"

"As if you would understand… your kind kill and plunder from every strip of land you touch, the wood was born out of the need for us to be protected from those like you." Although it was barely above a whisper her voice in the silent clearing may as well have been shouted.

The boy did not answer, instead he began crawling away, Fran ignored him.

If he wished to die somewhere away from her, she couldn't care less. She heard snapping and a whispered curse before his body came back into her line of sight.

He edged closer than before, as she watched warily.

Finally he opened her hand and placed the vine of the Great Marlbaro betwixt her palm, before closing it tightly.

He met her eyes, and her curiosity was sparked anew. "I-"

They broke eye contact when Fran's ears heard the approach of footsteps. Footsteps, and not claws.

A group of wood-warders entered the clearing.

The adult Viera swarmed around the tree, and pushed Ffamran away from Fran's body; making sure to restrain him quickly.

There was a soft chant that filled the air as two of the Viera worked their magicks, and when the final words of the spell were finally spoken, a float spell lifted the tree off of Fran's body and placed it to the side deftly.

Ffamran could only look on in amazement as they worked their magicks, providing Fran with as much first aid as they could before gently lifting her.

She still held the marlbaro vine tightly in her palm.

"What of the hume?" one asked.

The group of armored Viera looked on cautiously before one responded.

"Take him for questioning; the elder will know what to do."

Before Ffamran could react a sleep spell was cast and darkness fell over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well should I continue?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Welp I've had this under-wraps for awhile, so I thought I would post it to see what people think, review If you want me to continue!
> 
> BalFran will be in here, but isn't the main focus of course~  
> This is also on my fanfiction.net account under my other name: InkIllusionist


End file.
